


Melt

by DizzyRedhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Finger Sucking, Finger-Licking Good, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Ice Cream, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/pseuds/DizzyRedhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Steve walks in on Bucky eating ice cream directly out of the container with his metal arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> This is all lady-rougarou's fault. If she hadn't prompted me, my mind wouldn't have gone in such a porny direction. That's my story, and I'm sticking to it.
> 
> Also, if you get the chance to try apple-pie flavor ice cream, do it. It's worth it.

“Buck!” Steve said, appalled.

Bucky didn’t look up until he’d finished sucking the last of the apple-pie-flavored ice cream off his metal hand. Steve swallowed hard, unable to look away from the way Bucky’s tongue lovingly traced each groove and dip in his metal fingers.

“What?” Bucky asked, his eyes dark as they finally met Steve’s

“That can’t be good for the hand,” Steve finally managed, his voice noticeably lower than it had been before.

Bucky shrugged and scooped out another dollop, his gaze never leaving Steve’s. “Never hurt it before.” He held his hand out, smirking wickedly. “Wanna taste?”

Steve had never backed down from a dare in his life, especially not one issued by Bucky Barnes. He wrapped his hand around the cool metal wrist, feeling the plates flex under his palm, and closed his mouth around Bucky’s fingers. He could feel Bucky shivering, fine tremors shaking through him, as he sucked, swallowing the ice cream, licking each metal finger clean in turn. He finally, reluctantly, let them slide free, but Bucky didn’t move away.

“Tastes good,” Steve said huskily.

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed breathlessly, and then he was kissing Steve, licking into his mouth, threading the fingers of his flesh and blood hand through Steve’s hair, tugging lightly, and Steve couldn’t help but moan into his mouth, because this was everything he’d ever wanted, but never thought he could have. Not when he was five-foot-nothing and trying to take on the world, not when he was a dancing monkey for the U.S. Government, not when he woke up in this new world that was still a lot like the old one.

But here he was, here they both were, Bucky’s mouth on his, devouring him, Bucky’s hands in his hair, on his hip, pulling him closer, and Steve was made of much sturdier stuff than ice cream, but he felt himself melting, all the same.


End file.
